ShadowNinja2788
ShadowNinja2788 is the team's demolitions expert & resident motor mouth. ''History 'Gaming Origin' 'Viral Day' When Viral Day came, ShadowNinja2788 was playing a Big Team Battle slayer match with a few friends when suddenly, Chaos troops stormed the map. Despite having to been a part of a great team, in which 4 of them used to be some of his closest friends on Xbox Live, the sudden appearance of Chaos completely turned an innocent big team battle slayer match into a matchmaking hell on Earth. Despite best odds in order to try and defeat the Chaos forces, the advancements of both Deep Web coding, and indestructible vehicles, made it impossible for any of the players to survive, leaving only ShadowNinja2788, and his only surviving friend from the match Archer2287 left. The two after escaping the server by quitting and leaving the game, were able to meet in Halo 4's Forge Island server, among another group of surviving players, who have also been attacked from the Chaos Invasion. As Xbox Moderators struggled to work against the Virus Invasion, Xbox Live Moderators sent the survivors of Forge Island to the server Reaves, in hopes of using it as a fortress like structure, fortifying it with the use of forging, with some of both the Moderators and Xbox Live's most top forgers. Despite settling down on Reaves, for about 3 hours, Chaos forces soon emerged from out of the blue, and attacked the forged city. ShadowNinja2788 was able to sneak out of the city with the use of a teleporter, and was able to flank the assaulting Chaos forces from the land section of Caverns, and was even successful in killing a top ranking official overseeing the Invasion. However despite beating back several attacks, even with ShadowNinja2788's stealth tactics, the city map was eventually overrun due to Chaos Scorpions and Shadow Hornets arriving and reducing the map into rubble, forcing both him and Archer2287 to escape again, by quitting the game. After escaping Reaves, ShadowNinja2788 and Archer2287, arrived at Avalanche, where they made a final stand with other gamers, only for the Chaos forces to chase after and attack them. Despite holding back at least one wave of attacking Chaos forces, Archer2287 was tragically fragged from the server, leaving ShadowNinja288 the only member left of his big time battle slayer team. Just as the server was getting overrun, he is then saved by PLATNIUMskull90, RagingSun6989 and Aeons Windspear, who had just escaped Assembly. Joining the 4 other surviving Xbox Live gamers, ShadowNinja then comes to realization after looking at his friends list, that he no longer has anymore friends, realizing that they have all been fragged by Chaos, and vows to join the group in trying to stay active in the Xbox Live Network. 'Moderation War' 'Post Moderation War' Weaponry ''Halo 2 *'Plasma Rifle' (Halo 2 Anniversary) *'Needler' (Sometimes Duel Wields) *'Fuel Rod Cannon' ''Halo 3'' *'Needler' *'Fuel Rod Cannon ''Halo Reach *'Concussion Rifle' *'Fuel Rod Cannon' ''Halo 4'' *'Concussion Rifle' *'Fuel Rod Cannon' Vehicles Gallery ''Trivia'' Category:Male Players Category:Seven Sages Category:Xbox Live Players